A handful of Slash
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Just a handful of slash Dabbles! many parings
1. Say It

**Just a handful of Slash Dabbles**

**Title:** Say It

**Pairing:** Tyler/Reid

**Word Count:** about 200

* * *

><p>"Say it!" Reid demanded, looming over Tyler's bed. The brunette glanced up from his history book, attempting to hide his smirk. "Say it!" The blond said again, glaring at the teen below him.<p>

"Say what Reid?" Tyler asked, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"You know what." Reid said, tackling the brunette and knocking the text book to the floor. The two wrestled around on the bed for a few seconds until they feel still.

Reid had his arms wrapped around Tyler's stomach from behind and his head wresting on the center of the brunettes back. Tyler lounged comfortably on his side, allowing Reid to use him as a pillow. "Say it." Reid demanded into Tyler's back.

Tyler hesitated before speaking. "I love you Reid." He whispered. Reid grinned into the brunettes back, before releasing his boyfriend. The blond pulled on Tyler's shoulder, forcing the younger teen on to his back, and blue eyes met blue.

"I love you too, Baby Boy." Reid said, meeting Tyler's lips for a kiss. "And never forget it."


	2. Fixing Cars

**Just a handful of Slash Dabbles**

**Title: **Fixing Cars

**Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue

**Word Count**: about 380

**Author's note:** Can anyone find the pun?  
>And I am taking requests if anyone wants to get me a slash paring might get around to a Dabble.<p>

"Water?" Caleb asked, holding up the bottle as an example.

Pogue nodded in response, raising his hands to indicate he was ready for the toss. Caleb took the hint and the bottle was launched threw the air. The biker caught it with ease and twisted off the cap before taking a few gulps and downing half the bottle. "Thanks." Pogue said, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Caleb gave him a nod, indicating that it was no problem. "How is it looking?" The older teen asked, looking over the bikers shoulder at the open hood of the mustang.

Pogue shrugged and turned turning to look at the open hood. "Nothing is broken, just need to change the spark plugs and you should be fine."

Caleb nodded in agreement though his attention shifted from his car to slide down Pogue's bare back and land on what Caleb though was Pogue's best asset.

"If you take a picture, it will last longer." Pogue's voice broke through the older teen's thoughts. Caleb jumped and eyes slid back up the biker's body to land on the teens face.

"Why would I need a picture if I can see it in person?" Caleb shot back. Each teen took a step forward will they were nose to nose.

"True." Pogue whispered, raising a hand to brush his fingers across Caleb's forehead and to the back of his neck. The biker pulled they brunette forward and they met for a kiss.

After a few seconds the two pulled apart, with smiles on their faces. "I like when you work on my car." Caleb muttered.

"And sometimes I wonder it you screw it up on purpose." Pogue shot back, both smirking at each other. "Not that I am complaining.


	3. Influence

**Title:** Influence

**Pairings:** Tyler/Caleb, Pogue/Reid

**Word Count**: about 230

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**AN:** For some reason Pouge doesn't have any lines... oh well!

* * *

><p>Caleb slid his arms around his boyfriend, giving the smaller teen a slight squeeze. "Hey Baby Boy," the oldest son of Ipswich muttered, pressing his lips to Tyler's ear. "How as your day?"<p>

A smile formed on Tyler's face as the teen slid around in Caleb's arms to face his boyfriend. "Good, aced my math test." The brunette informed, "And Reid actually turned is science project in on time."

"I always new you were a good influence on him." Caleb chuckled, meeting Tyler's lips with a light kiss.

"How is this good influence?," Reid interrupted, hand raised in front of his eyes, blocking the view of his brothers. "I don't need to see this." Caleb and Tyler chuckled but broke apart, and Reid's hand fell back to his side. "You two are sickening." The blond added.

"Oh, because you and Pogue never show PDA." Tyler shot back, nodding to Pogue's arm that was currently wrapped around Reid's waist.

"It's all your influence." Reid snapped, and the group just laughed.


	4. Paper Snatching

**Just a handful of Slash Dabbles**

**Title:** Paper Snatching

**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid

**Word Count:** about 500

* * *

><p>Reid snatched the papers from Caleb's grasp, placing the note covered loose-leaf at his side. Caleb stared at the blond in frustration before picking up another sheet of notes and placing it in front of his face. Again Reid pulled the paper from the older teens grasp and put it just out of reach. The blond continued to smirk at his boyfriend in triumph.<p>

Caleb scowled back at his boyfriend, "You know this won't speed up the studying process." Caleb snapped, slapping Reid's hand away as he reached for the rest of his notes.

Reid continued to smile back, "If you have nothing to study, then you are done studying." The blond pointed out, "Plus there is always the fun of you trying to get them back." The young teen's voice fell into a suggestive purr.

Caleb rolled his eyes in response and mad a sad attempt to reach for his stolen notes "Maybe I will just borrow Tyler." The brunette retorted, amusement more evident in his voice then anger.

"No you won't." Tyler interrupted, catching the arguing teens by surprise. Caleb and Reid, turned towards their younger brother, who sat at Caleb's side. Neither teen noticed that Tyler and Pogue had shifted down the table away from them, creating as much distance between themselves and the couple.

"Why not?" Caleb asked, surprised by Tyler's denial in school notes.

"Because I am smart enough to know you will never use them." Tyler shot back, closing his notebook and gathering up his school supplies. The brunette shoved his stuff into his school issued messenger bag and stood from his seat. Pogue followed suit, gathering his own supplies.

Reid and Caleb exchanged looks of confusion, before looking back at their now standing brothers. "Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"Somewhere I can study with peace and quiet." Tyler supplied before turning on his heels and strolling casually out of the library.

"And you?" Caleb asked, turning his gaze to his best friend.

The biker shrugged glancing between the door and his best friend, "I guess with Tyler." He shrugged, hitching up the shoulder of his back pack and taking a few steps towards the door. "Cuz you two make an intoxicating couple." Pogue added with a quick smirk, shifting to a run and disappearing through the doors before either teen could reply.

"That was mean." Caleb muttered, picking up another sheet of notes and holding it up to his face. Reid plucked the page out his the brunette's hand in response. "This again?" Caleb asked, raising a challenging eye brow at the blond.

Reid smirked back as if saying "of course".


	5. Marley and Me

**Title:** Marly and me

**Word Count**: 400-ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: Came from no were

**Author's Note: **Can soem please review me!

* * *

><p>"Tyler put down the remote and no one will get hurt." Reid ordered, dropping his bag to the floor and eye up his best friend turned boyfriend.<p>

Tyler's gaze flickered to Reid before turning his attention back to the TV. "I'm good." He muttered, stretching out even more across his bed.

"Baby Boy, we have talked about this." Reid muttered, trying to keep himself calm. "Now just give me the remote." The blond slowly approached the bed, as if Tyler would attack at any minute.

"Seriously Reid, I am over it. Let me just watch the movie." Tyler grumbled, shifting away from his slowly approaching boyfriend.

"This is for your own good Ty." Reid said, diving on top of the brunette. The boys wrestled around, both fighting for dominance, and more importantly the television remote. Finally the blond won, raising the remote into the air while startling Tyler at the waist. With a cry of triumph, the television was turned off and movie came to an abrupt end.

"Reid," Tyler whined glairing sadly up at his boyfriend. "I was watching that."

"I know Baby Boy." Reid reassured, fighting against the brunettes puppy dog pout. "But this is for the best."

"But, But," Tyler stammered, "Please!"

Reid sighed, and handed the remote back, stomach fluttering at Tyler's bright smile. "Just come crying to me when the dog dies." The blond muttered, shifting around his boyfriend till they were snuggled side by side.

"Every time." Tyler whispered, pacing a kiss on the other boys cheek, and pressing the power button.

"You better." Reid shot back, getting comfortable as the movie started up again.

On the screen a middle aged yellow lab sprinted through a house and dove into the pool, a angry Owen Wilson on his heels.

"I like Marly and Me." Tyler muttered, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yeah," Reid whispered, placing a kiss on the top of the younger teens head. "and I love you."


	6. Red Paint

**Just a handful of Slash **

**Title:** Red Paint

**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid

**Word Count:** about 354

* * *

><p>"Going to explain yourself?" asked Caleb, eyeing up his boyfriend with an amused smile plastered across his face. "I'm not complaining," the brunette continued, reaching his hand out, "just amused."<p>

The blond slapped his hands away with a sneer, "Fucking Baby Boy and his fucking art project." Reid hissed.

"You look cute." Caleb said still smiling with affection. "And you know Ty is sorry." The scowl began to fade from Reid's face, and Caleb knew he was winning. "Really, Really Sorry."

"I know," Reid admitted stubbornly looking down at this red-covered arms and ruined shirt. "But I still feel ridiculous."

"Well I think you look cute." Caleb chuckled, "You've always looked good in red."

A devilish smirk flashed across Reid's face and he shifted his gaze Caleb. Pale fingers grabbed at Caleb's tie and pulled the older teen forward. The two were caught in a lip lock, the brunette's hands moved to rest on Reid's hips.

The blond finally pulled away, and smiled up innocently at his boyfriend, "We both look hot in the color red." He whispered, before swiftly pulling away and stalking across campus towards the dorms.

It took a few seconds for the sentence to kick in and Caleb looked down at this school uniform, red paint covered his blazer and once white shirt. The brunette swore lightly under his breath, before searching the path to the dorms for his boyfriend. Caleb looked up just in time to see Reid sprint up the stairs and into the building.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "son of a bitch." He muttered, smile on his face. Caleb grabbed the strap to his school issued messenger bag and began to the walk to the dorms. The teen ignored the looks from his fellow students; goofy smile plastered across his face.


End file.
